tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Family Ties
Family Ties to czwarty odcinek pierwszego sezonu Pamiętników Wampirów. Opis ELENA I STEFAN NA PRZYJĘCIU ZAŁOŻYCIELI - Elena prosi Stefana, by towarzyszył jej na corocznym przyjęciu założycieli miasta. Vicki przyjmuje zaproszenie na przyjęcie od Tylera, po czym zarzuca mu ukrywanie ich związku przed jego rodziną. Zach wyjawia Stefanowi przydatny rodzinny sekret. Na przyjęciu Damon opowiada Elenie historię o przeszłości rodziny Salvatore'ów, zostawiając ją z pytaniami, na które Stefan odmawia odpowiedzi. W końcu Stefan podejmuje działania, by pozbyć się Damona ze swojego życia na dobre. Streszczenie thumb|left|222pxStefanowi śni się, że Damon morduje Elenę. To dlatego, że Damon wnika do jego umysłu. Starszy Salvatore informuje Stefana, że znaleziono rzekomego sprawcę ataków - pumę, miasto jest spokojne, a nagłówek w gazetach brzmi: "Mordercza bestia schwytana. Wszystko dobrze w Mystic Falls". O złapaniu zwierzęcia głośno jest też w telewizji. W prezenterze, Loganie Fell'u, Jenna rozpoznaje swojego dawnego chłopaka, przez którego wyjechała z miasta. Elena wysłuchuje wyzwisk na jego temat, a później segreguje rzeczy, które jej mama obiecała wypożyczyć radzie założycieli na wystawę dziedzictwa, między innymi obrączki i zegarek, o który upomina się Jeremy. Damon przekonuje Caroline, żeby ta wzięła go ze sobą na bal. W międzyczasie czyta "Zmierzch". Twierdzi, że "Bella trzyma Edwarda pod pantoflem" i książka opisuje wszystko błędnie. Caroline wypytuje go o prawdziwe cechy wampirów. Wynika z tego, że wie, kim jest jej chłopak. W Mystic Grill, Vicki obsługuje Tylera i jego rodziców. Przy stoliku obok Caroline i Bonnie rozmawiają o przyjęciu. Forbes opowiada przyjaciółce o problemach Damona z bratem. Prosi, by thumb|222px|Jenna i Elena.dziewczyna nie mówiła nic Elenie. W tym czasie Vicki robi Tylerowi awanturę, że przy rodzicach udaje, że jej nie zna. Wtedy chłopak zaprasza ją na bal. Ich rozmowę słyszy Jeremy i robi jej wymówki. Damon odwiedza Zacha. Żali mu się, że nie rozumie, dlaczego Stefan chce chodzić do szkoły. Atakuje Zacha; wtedy zjawia się młodszy Salvatore. Krewniak po odejściu Damona pokazuje mu hodowlę werbeny - rośliny osłabiającej wampiry. Elena odkrywa, że Bonnie ma jej coś do powiedzenia. Nie wytrzymuje presji i wyznaje jej, że Katherine wybrała Damona, przez to Stefan robił okropne rzeczy żeby ich rozdzielić i dziewczyna w końcu zwróciła się przeciwko jego bratu. Tymczasem Salvatore'owie przygotowują się do przyjęcia. Damon odkrywa, iż Stefan doprawił thumb|left|222pxjego whisky werbeną. Okazuje się, że Zach i Stefan chcieli tym uśpić jego czujność. Elena zauważa brak zegarka. Wziął go Jeremy, ponieważ ociec mu go obiecał. Przyjęcie założycieli. Lockwood'owie witają gości, a Tyler wprowadza Vicki tylnym wejściem. Caroline przedstawia Damona. Córkę i jej chłopaka zauważa matka Caroline, która jest szeryfem. Na miejsce docierają Elena i Stefan, widzi ich Damon. Elena pokazuje Stefanowi na wystawie obrączki ślubne jej rodziców. Tymczasem Logan zagaduje Jennę, która mu docina. Elena na liście gości pierwszego balu założycieli dostrzega podpisy Damona i Stefana Salvatore. Caroline porywa Stefana do tańca, a Damon zaczyna opowiadać thumb|222pxElenie o "pierwszych braciach Salvatore" i o tym jak zginęli próbując ratować ukochaną kobietę. W tym czasie Vicki wyrzuca Tylerowi, że ukrywa ją przed rodziną. Znajduje ich jego matka. Gdy Vicki opuszcza przyjęcie, kobieta nazywa dziewczynę "śmieciem". Stefan częstuje Damona i Caroline szampanem, lecz Damon przezornie odmawia. Elena proponuje Stefanowi taniec, rozmawiają o Damonie i Katherine, dochodzi do kłótni, o co obwinia Bonnie. Do rozmawiających Bennett i Gilbert pochodzi matka Tylera i wypytuje Elenę o zegarek. Dziewczyna dała go bratu, ale pani Lockwood mówi, że go nie znalazła. Damon wykrada z kolekcji kryształ. Jenna daje Loganowi szansę - pozwala się zaprosić na lunch. Bonnie telepatycznie zapala świeczki w sali z przekąskami. W tym czasie Elena i Caroline poprawiają makijaż w toalecie. Gilbert zauważa ślady ugryzień na ciele przyjaciółki i pyta czy to sprawka Damona. Caroline zaprzecza, ale Elena nie daje się oszukać. Każe Damonowi trzymać się z dala od dziewczyny. Przeprasza Stefana i mówi mu o obrażeniach Caroline. Znowu się kłócą. Mówi jej, że "są rzeczy, o których nie wie". Salvatore zauważa brata i jego dziewczynę; opuszcza Elenę. Damon robi Caroline awanturę. Dziewczyna thumb|left|222pxprzysięga, że nic nie powiedziała Elenie. Salvatore twierdzi, że jej wybacza, ale mówi, że z nią kończy. Zatapia kły w jej szyi, próbuje zabić, lecz pada. Nadchodzi Stefan i informuje brata, że doprawił drinka Caroline werbeną. Damon zostaje wrzucony przez Stefana i Zacha do piwnicy, a Caroline budzi się. Znajduje kryształ. Elena tuli przyjaciółkę do siebie. Szeryf, Lockwood'owie i Logan rozmawiają o powrocie wampirów do Mystic Falls. Potrzebny im zegarek Gilbertów. Fell twierdzi, że go zdobędzie. Obsada Postacie główne * Nina Dobrev jako Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley jako Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder jako Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen jako Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning jako Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham jako Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola jako Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig jako Matt Donovan © * Kayla Ewell jako Vicki Donovan * Michael Trevino jako Tyler Lockwood Postacie cykliczne * Chris Johnson jako Logan Fell * Chris William Martin jako Zach Salvatore * Marguerite MacIntyre jako Elizabeth Forbes * Robert Pralgo jako Richard Lockwood * Susan Walters jako Carol Lockwood Soundtrack *Union Of Knives - Opposite Direction *Santigold - I'm a Lady *Carolina Liar - I'm Not Over *Thievery Corporation - Shadows of Ourselves *VV Brown - Back in Time *Sofi Bonde - Fallout *Glass Pear - Wild Place *Matt Nathanson - All We Were *The Submarines - Brightest Hour (Morgan Page Remix) *Viva Voce - Believer Cytaty Damon: Zły sen? Łatwo wejść do twojej głowy. Potrzebujesz ludzkiej krwi. Znajdziesz ją na boisku. Grasz w futbol, śpiesz się. ---- Damon: Żadnych żółci, załóż niebieski. Caroline: Nie lubię niebieskiego. Damon: A ja tak. ---- Damon: Dlaczego Edward tak się podporządkowuje Belli? Caroline: Przeczytaj pierwszy tom to zrozumiesz. ---- Caroline: Dlaczego nie błyszczysz? Damon: W prawdziwym świecie wampiry płoną na słońcu. ---- Bonnie: Caroline Forbes, czy kiedykolwiek dochowałaś kiedyś tajemnicy? ---- Tyler: Więc co mi kupisz? Vicki: Klasę. ---- Elena: Zaufanie się zdobywa. Nie dostaje się go w prezencie. ---- Damon: Fajnie się nie starzeć. Lubię być wiecznym ogierem. Stefan: Tak, bycie 150-letnim nastolatkiem to dla mnie szczyt szczęścia. Ciekawostki *W tym odcinku Stefan dosypuje Caroline do drinka werbeny, a gdy Damon próbuje ją zabić, pada na ziemię. Stefan wrzuca osłabionego Damona do piwnicy. *Poznajemy byłego chłopaka Jenny, Logana Fella. Galeria Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Odcinki Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Sezon 1